Itachi's secret
by Akatsuki-Leader-Itachi
Summary: INCEST! It's a story about Itachi and his sister Kasara. Oh and if ur my sister thx for giving me this. Do not read if u have a weak stomach.


Itachi pushes Kasara into his room as he kissed and nipped at her neck making her moan with each lustful kiss. As he got her trapped in his chains of kisses he started to slowly unbutton her shirt his hands start to travel up her making sliding across her soft radiant skin.

Kasara feels Itachi sliding her shirt off leaving her skin exposed to the air in the room in response Kasara does the same, she slowly unbuttons his shirt the same way as he did her, she starts to nip at his neck earning moans from him but Itachi was one step in front of her.

His hands start to travel down to her trousers slipping his hands in her panties and stroking her womanhood making an erotic moan escape from her mouth

"Like it do we" Itachi smirks as she blushes "I take that as a yes" he says as he returns to stroking her.

More and more moans escape from her as Itachi stops stroking her and finding his way down to her opening and inserts his finger in, she gasps feeling Itachi's finger deep inside her she immediately turns red with blush as a moan escaped.

Itachi earned more and more erotic moans from her, he smirks and then takes off her trousers sliding them down her soft smooth legs, leaving her in her under garments, he smirks as his pure onyx eyes look at her up and down while licking his lips.

"I'm going to have fun with you" Kasara looks nervously at him as she takes off his trousers sliding them down his legs "now we are even" she says as she blushes

"Not quite" he says as a smirk found its way to his lips as he reaches to unclip her bra, he slides the bra straps down her arms as he released her breasts from their imprisonment.

He stares hungrily at them as he takes immediate action he grasps them into his hands massaging her nipples, she moans with great pleasure as he played away with her breasts which increased Itachi's lust.

He leans her against the wall as he slides down her knickers leaving her bare and exposed to Itachi's hungry eyes "looks like I win" he whispered seductively in her ears

"I guess you did" she whispers back while taking off his pants revealing his large size Kasara looks down scared imagining how much pain it will inflict upon her for she was a virgin.

Itachi kisses her neck as he walks her towards his bed, pushing her down trapping her underneath his toned body, he starts to lick her neck making his way to her lips bringing her into a long passionate kiss.

She moans in the kiss as Itachi inserts his tongue, exploring every detail and inch of her mouth, Kasara joins in on Itachi's game as she inserts her tongue in battering Itachi's to see who wins twisting and wrapping their against each others.

In the end Itachi gave up for he wanted to explore more of her flawless body, he lowers himself down to her womanhood and inserts his tongue tasting her sweet juices, she began to moan loudly as her body starts to arch towards Itachi.

Itachi sees this and smirks as he is enjoying every moment of his lust.

He positions himself at the opening of her sweet womanhood, he looks at her face wanting permission to enter, she looks at him with scariness' in her eyes before she nods to him granting him his request.

"This is only going to hurt a little" he whispers in her ears as he is about to enter, she feels his hard cock pressing against her opening he starts to enter inside, she lets out a gasp, she starts to hold on to Itachi as tight as she can.

Itachi pulls Kasara close to him slipping himself in more, at first he lets it rest inside of her letting her get used to the feeling of having something so big inside, he starts to pump himself in and out of her after a while the pain reduces and a wave of pleasure starts to take over.

Kasara wraps her legs around Itachi's waist, she feels him slip in completely, she closes her eyes and moans out loud "do you like it" Itachi asks Kasara, she gazes into Itachi's eyes and smiles as Itachi fastens his pace a bit hearing Kasara's moans getting more pleasurous.

She nips at his neck as she feels his hands rub her breasts, Itachi moans out Kasara's name and starts to pump faster in and out "I…Itachi" she moans out loud for him to hear.

He hears her moans of pleasure and he starts to move faster and harder in and out of her rapidly, the feeling deep in her depth becomes stronger and stronger as she hears him whisper "your mine now" "I have always- uh been yours-uhhh" she quickens the pace and Kasara and Itachi moan out each others name.

"I…..ta….chi" she moans out between gasps, Itachi and Kasara are now breathing heavily now, her heart racing in her chest as she moans the words.

"fa-ster Itachi" she moans out pleasurously Itachi starts to push himself harder and faster to her request as he moans out loud again, the feeling gets too much for her and reaches her climax, he grabs her and now he is cumming.

She feels his seed making it's way into her as they both collapse into each others arms, he quickly slips himself out of her and lays beside her.

"I….Itachi I love you" was the last words Itachi heard before she fell asleep, Itachi brought her close to him so that she was laying in his arms. He looks down at her and moves her hair out the way of he innocent angelic face and whispers

"I love you more than you can ever imagine"


End file.
